The present invention relates to a miter saw having a circular saw blade section pivotable about a first axis extending in a direction parallel with a rotation axis of the circular saw blade, and pivotally movable about a second axis extending horizontally and in a direction perpendicular to the rotation axis.
Japanese Utility Model application Publication No. S62-11526 discloses a miter saw including a base section, a holder extending from a rear portion of the base section, a slide bar slidably supported to the holder, a saw blade support section supported to the slide bar, and a saw blade section pivotally movably supported to the saw blade support section. The saw blade section includes a circular saw blade and a motor for rotating the blade. The holder is pivotally movable in a lateral direction for changing and angle of a side surface of the circular saw blade relative to an upper surface of the base section.
In the conventional miter saw, entirety of the miter saws become compact in size when the saw blade section is positioned frontwardly, i.e., away from the holder. This facilitates transportation of the miter saw. However, if the saw blade section is moved rearward, the slide bar largely protrudes rearwardly from the holder. Therefore, a large installation space is required between a wall and a rearmost end of the slide bar for allowing the slide bar to be moved to its rearmost position to perform cutting operation for cutting an elongated workpiece.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-90730 discloses a miter saw including a base section, guide bar extending from a rear portion of the base section and supported to the base section and slidably movable in a frontward/rearward direction, a holder supported to the guide bar and pivotally movable in a lateral direction, and a saw blade section pivotally movably supported to the holder.
In the conventional miter saw, entirety of the miter saws become compact in size when the saw blade section is positioned frontwardly, i.e., the guide bar is retracted into the base section. This facilitates transportation of the miter saw. However, in these conventional miter saws, if the saw blade section is moved rearwardly, the holder is also moved rearward away from the base section. Therefore, a large installation space is required between a wall and a rearmost end of the holder for allowing the saw blade section to be moved to its rearmost position to perform cutting operation for cutting an elongated workpiece.
Further, in both conventional miter saws, large load extending perpendicular to the sliding direction of the slide bar or the guide bar is imparted on receiving portions slidably receiving the slide bar or the guide bar. This degrade slidability. Additional components must be required or a low frictional material must be selected to improve sliding performance, which is costly.